


Night Train

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas and Adam taking the night train on holiday together.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Night Train

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same 'verse as [Love Springs Forth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088734/chapters/60774823) so at the end of the 1960s.
> 
> Written for DW's Ficletzone James Brown songs: Night Train. Also for the Holiday Theme for Inspiring Tables 25 Tropes table.

The station staff were starting to slam the train doors, and Lucas was getting worried. He and Adam had agreed to meet on the train, since they had no wish anyone should know they were going on holiday together. There had been talk at work about their relationship, although nothing had been said to their faces, and a certain amount of unvoiced disapproval. Neither had wished to make matters any worse than it already was.

Just as the guard blew his final whistle, the compartment door opened, and Adam came in. He lifted his suitcase onto the rack and sat down next to Lucas.

Lucas smiled. “I was worried you weren’t going to make it,” he said.

“I wanted to get a few loose ends tied up, and make sure no-one saw me leave. I had a feeling I was going to be asked to do something tomorrow and this way, by the time they realise I’m not there, they won’t be able to do anything about it. My leave is all signed off, but I wouldn’t put it past them to try to keep me there.”

“Do you think anyone will notice we’re both off at the same time and put two and two together?”

Adam thought briefly. “I think it’s unlikely. There’s little communication between our two departments, even though it would be really helpful if there were, so I think we’re safe. And if not, well, it’s just too bad.”

They both looked out of the window of the train as it travelled through the London suburbs and into the countryside.

“It’s good to be getting away,” Lucas said.

“Definitely. Do you have any particular plans for what you want to do while we’re there?”

“Cream teas.”

“Of course.”

“Go for walks.”

“Along the promenade or in the countryside?”

“Both. Sit on the beach, and maybe paddle in the sea.”

“Swim in the sea?”

Lucas shook his head. “Not me. You can if you like.”

“Sounds idyllic.”

They had booked a room in a small hotel on the sea front. To avoid problems, they had said they were cousins who had both wanted a break from their city jobs and had decided to go together. The hotel had promised them a large twin bedroom with sea view.

Lucas smiled and stretched out. “Oh, and a fry up with builder’s tea when we get there.”

“You’ll be able to have a fry up every day for a week if you want.”

“True. But that first one when we get off the train will be the best.”

The light was starting to fade, so Adam got out the evening newspaper he had bought. Lucas continued looking out of the window until the growing darkness made it difficult to make out anything of interest. He opened his case and found his book which he read for a while, before the regular movement of the train caused him to close his eyes and fall asleep.

He woke to find it was dawn. Adam was getting his suitcase down.

“It will be our station next, in about five minutes. We’ll have about fifteen minutes before we catch the local train.”

Lucas stood up and stretched, easing the cricks out of his body. Then he took down his own case and the pair of them made their way to the carriage door, joining the other passengers who were leaving the train at that point.

Lucas nudged Adam. “Look! I can see the sea,” he said.

Adam laughed. “Happy holidays, Lucas!”


End file.
